Jill Valentine (Code Genesis)
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' "Wesker...You're Pathetic." --Jill, to Wesker in RE: REMAKE. Jill Valentine is one of the most well-known and most popular characters in Resident Evil. She is currently a member of the BSAA (Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance) as its co-founder and one of the original eleven who had formed the BSAA. This marks her as high-ranking operative of the organization. Before this, she was a member of S.T.A.R.S of its Alpha Team, bringing in her valuable intelligence with bomb-disposal and her already well-developed fighting skills from her time she had spent in the US Army. She is one of the few surviving individuals who lived through the infamous Mansion incident as well as the Raccoon City outbreak caused by the Umbrella Corporation. Since then, she has been the long time partner of Chris Redfield and the two were considered to be very close. She has spent most of her life fighting against bioterrorism and long-hated enemy, Albert Wesker until his death. She is portrayed by Patricia Ja Lee. 'Resident Evil: Code Genesis Continuity' After the events of Resident Evil 5 and the Kijuju incident, she was placed in the care of the BSAA and kept under close surveillance because of her biological alterations caused by Wesker, even against the protests of Chris Redfield. The BSAA, despite the fact knowing that she was no longer under Albert Wesker's control, feared that something biological that remained inside of her could cause complications for her and for others. So she was kept under watch for a long time to follow. During the chaos and events of Newark City, Jill manages to escape from her "safety" at the BSAA and planned to offer Chris aid on his mission, despite being on the sidelines for most of the game in a separate scenario. She communicates through the phone and travels in hopes of finding out as much information as possible that could stop the devastation that is being caused by what she believes is an "underground Umbrella unit". She would eventually arrive in Cyprus after hearing about a legend of the town that she believes may involve a B.O.W.; she crosses paths with Karl Taylor, a believed Wesker project and despite all her efforts, she has no choice but to fight and kill him. After Isle Alexandria is destroyed, she rejoins Chris and the others and hopes that the events that caused it all to begin with are finally over. Jill is generally distrusting of Rose as Chris is, but she sees that there more imporant things that need to be taken care of rather than her own simple emotions. She avoids the woman in phone conversation very discreetly and attempts to pacify her when she is driven with feelings of remorse for her lost city; but later on, Jill seems to have a bit of a trusting feeling of her after she destroys Alex. 'Appearances' *Resident Evil *Resident Evil Remake *Resident Evil: 5 *Resident Evil 3: Nemesis *Resident Evil: Deadly Silence *Resident Evil: Umbrella Chronicles *Resident Evil: Code Genesis *Resident Evil: End of Days "Prequel to Code Genesis" ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 15:52, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Category:Canon Characters